


No One Likes A Bragger

by Sacred__Oasis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: Ahsoka won’t stop bragging about the fact that she finally beat Rex in a sparring match. He had to get her to shut up somehow.This is probably a sad attempt at fluff(Also, first fic! Critique and feedback is greatly appreciated!)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	No One Likes A Bragger

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I tend to ramble a lot in my writings or suddenly switch directions, so let me know if I do that too much haha.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)

To say Rex was tired was an understatement. After the Umbara fiasco, the 501st had been granted a month long leave of absence in order to recover and recuperate from the mess. While he was forever grateful for being noticed for the efforts he and his brothers went through in the name of the republic, he could easily tell everyone was getting restless. Hells, even General Skywalker and the Commander who had been going on smaller missions in the meantime were getting bored, and he couldn’t say he blamed them one bit.

So, it was on one such day of their leave where the weary Captain had decided to blow off some steam by doing a little bit of training. Perhaps it wasn’t something that was considered to be ‘relaxing’ by the average person, but in all fairness, he was no ordinary being. One thing he hadn’t anticipated, however, was the presence of the young togruta who was already working her way through her ‘saber forms, peacefully shifting from step to step, blades ignited.  
  


He had turned to leave, not wanting to disturb her when she called out to him. “You don’t have to go. I was just finishing up anyways.” He turned back around to see her smiling up at him, the jade blades of her weapons now having retreated back into their hilts.   
  


Rex shrugged. “Are you sure sir? I can easily find somewhere else.”

Ahsoka slid her lightsabers back onto her belt and crossed her arms. “Well Rexster, if you didn’t want to see me then you could just say so.” If it wasn’t for her light tone and the sparkle in her eyes, he would’ve genuinely thought he’d upset her. But alas, her mischievous smile gave it all away. She was far from upset with him. “In all seriousness, some company sounds nice. You don’t have to leave.”

The Captain cast her a small smile. “Very well commander.”   
  


She fell back into her forms once more, this time without her twin blades. Rex fell in step opposite to her, doing forms of his own. From a certain point of view, it was as if they were dancing: the moves sharp, but fluid, graceful, yet effective.

Eventually they came to a stop, and took a moment to gaze at the other, an unspoken agreement falling between the two. Ahsoka discarded her ‘sabers, and Rex his deecee’s. They fell into their respective stances, waiting for the other to make the first move. The Padawan was no fool, she knew that she was at a disadvantage even after training in hand to hand countless times. She was quicker, but he was larger. That, and she was more used to being equipped with her blades, not her hands. She was in a losing battle, but even so, she couldn’t help but smirk. She may lose, but she was gonna give him hells before she could fall.

Rex on the other hand was making a similar assessment. Studying an opponent was important in order to learn how they fought, their strengths, their weaknesses, what advantages or disadvantages you may or may not have, but he did not dwell on this. He saw her face slip into a smirk, her pointy canines just barely peaking through. He matched her expression. He did not need to size up his opponent, for he knew her all too well.

And with that, they began. Ahsoka launched herself at the trooper, preparing to strike a blow to his head, only to find her opening blocked. She backed off before bounding back into the fray, sending a punch to his chest. He stumbled ever so slightly before he kicked his leg out up over her head, just barely missing her montrals as she ducked. She decided to use being lower to the ground as her advantage, attempting to sweep out his legs from under him. Rex knew immediately what she was trying to do, hells he could see that from a mile away- and he tactfully avoided it. He struck back, sending her skittering away.

she straightened up, circling him like a vulture would their prey. She contemplated her choices before being shaken out of her thoughts, for her captain had pounced at her at a terrifying speed. She shook her head, clearing the questions away as she was forced to back off once more. A series of flurried blows rapidly came from her enemy, causing her to backhand spring out of the way to avoid being hit. They continued their dance, exchanging hits whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was violent, yet beautiful. Two loth cats striking each other with bared fangs and long sharp claws.   
  


Ahsoka crouched in preparation before springing upwards, over his head. With two swift kicks to the backs of his knees, Rex found himself crumping to the ground. He whipped around as Ahsoka threw herself on top of him, she had the advantage and she was _not_ going to throw it away. They tussled about on the floor before the small Togruta finally managed to pin him down. She knew that he could easily pull her off if he wanted to, but the question is would he? Would she finally be able to claim victory, even if it was technically a false one?

They both were gasping for air as sweat drenched them. Even so, she found her lips slipping back into her trademark sly smile. “Well Captain, I believe this fight is finished.”

She could almost see him physically resisting to roll his eyes at her antics. “I suppose so sir.” He gave her a smirk of his own, one that caused her heart to flutter and her already flushed face to deepen. Dammit. “You gonna let me up or what?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Shavit.   
  


Why is he so damn- she cut off her line of thinking. Letting out a huff, she glared down at him. “Right, sure. And the moment I let you up, you’re gonna try something and then claim a victory of your own. I think not. I’m no fool Captain, you’ll have to try a little harder than that.”

His eyes glittered with amusement. “How’d you know?”

”It appears I know you all too well.” Her face softened as she gazed at his face. His calm manner, his eyes the color of honey and gold, his lightly tanned skin. She looked away. _Get a grip_ she hissed to herself- these were thoughts no Jedi should have. That, and she was most certain that the captain did not hold those sorts of feelings for her; why would he? She was still practically a child, and while yes, he was technically younger than her, he was much more mature than she was. Although still, he held a certain child-like spark about him that always reminded her that he too, was still young.

If she had only looked a little closer she would see the way Rex’s face softened upon seeing the blush dawning his commander, the way his eyes glittered as he looked at her with nothing but adoration and admiration. To him, she was his everything. His will to fight, his will to continue, his will to strive to be more than just another product of the same mold he was forced into. She was beautiful, and he was light, a warmth that filled her heart till no end. They were simply too blind to see it.

That soon changed.

Eventually Ahsoka stood up, and pulled her captain to his feet. With a salute they parted ways, smiles still gracing their lips.

The following morning, Ahsoka made her way to the mess hall, eager to tell Fives that she had finally bested the 501st captain in a one on one match. She regaled the tale with glee, occasionally embellishing particular parts of the story. It didn’t take long before she gained a small audience, all of which had slowly growing smiles with a mischievous tone. The news spread like wildfire among the men, and soon the Padawan was swept up in the glory of it all.   
  


Was she an attention seeker? Absolutely not- but she had no intention of letting her win slide without bragging. What good is winning if no one gets to hear about it after all?

After having to endure a solid week of non-stop bragging and taunts thrown his way, the captain had had enough. It was time to put an end to the togruta’s reign.   
  


Ahsoka found herself at the mess late one night on the _Resolute_ sitting down beside her captain who was filing reports dutifully. A few others had joined them such as Fives, Jesse, Kix, and Echo. Fives, looking for a reason to endlessly tease his brother as one does, asked his commander to retell the story he had heard time and time again: “Commander, can you tell me how you bested the good captain over here?” He jabbed his thumb in Rex’s direction for emphasis.

The togruta quickly glanced over at him doing his work before turning back to the clone. “With pleasure Fives.”

And so she began once more. The captain patiently awaited the stories end, but alas, she did not stop there.

”I bet I could take any one of you on if I really wanted too. I mean, I’ve beaten the best of the best already, haven’t I?”

The men chuckled at that. She sure was confident. She had begun to speak again, only to pause as she noticed Rex had put his holopad down and was now turning to her.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. That gods damned smirk. “Care to repeat that sir.” He leaned in closet, his smirk growing as she began to blush furiously.

”I said, I could take any one of you on. I’ve already beat you-.” She never got to finish that sentence as her captain had pressed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her. Her eyes widened in shock, reflecting the looks of those around her. Her eyelids had begun slid closed, the blush on her cheeks and lekku stripes increasing. And then he pulled away. He was still smirking. _Kriff_. Ahsoka’s usually burnt sienna skin was now rose red, her blue-gray lekku a vibrant night sky blue.   
  


And then he went back to his reports as if nothing happened at all. _What the hells?_ A hand had come up to lightly touch her lips. Was she dreaming? It sure felt like this was a dream, she simply couldn’t believe this.

A few seconds passed before Rex’s comm link went off. He muttered a brief explanation before getting up and leaving, his holopad still lying on the table as he left.

Ahsoka turned to the clones, whose jaws were still dropped and eyes were still wide in shock.

”What just happened?” She asked, still not quite having taken in what just occurred.

Echo was the first to respond. “I- I don’t know sir.”

It wasn’t until later that day that she saw Rex again. She had grabbed his holopad with the intent to bring it to him and talk about what happened, only- she was scared to. Scared that it wasn’t real, that he didn’t mean it, that it was all just a joke. She let out a sigh before knocking on his office door. No response.   
  
“Hello?” She called out, only to frown when there was yet again, no reply.

”Evening sir.” A voice sounded from behind her, causing her to jump and let out a squeak of panic as she whipped around, only to find the man she had been searching for. She must be really out of it if she hadn’t sensed his presence, she thought to herself.

She let out a huff. “Rexster, you scared me!”   
  


He grinned, clearly amused. “Really commander? I hadn’t noticed,” he replied, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

she rolled her eyes before handing out the holopad. “Here.” She refused to meet his eyes as he took it from her, causing him to frown.   
  


“Everything alright?” He looked over to see if she was ok, but she just looked... small, and perhaps concerned? Whatever it was, he didn’t like it.

She met his gaze, opening her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked away again.   
  


“Come on,” he said to her lightly, dragging her inside his quarters. They now stood facing each other, and yet she still refused to look at him, instead choosing to look at the floor.

”Ahsoka,” he called to her softly. That caught her attention. “Tell me what’s wrong.” His tone was light, a clear sign that she didn’t have to say anything if she didn’t want to, but she could easily feel his concern.

”Did you mean it?” She asked quietly.

He frowned once more. “Did I mean what?”   
  


She took in a sharp breath before releasing it again. “You- you kissed me. Why?”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Well somebody had to get you to stop talking.” He was thoroughly entertained by it all, although it was clear that she did not share that sentiment, and that concerned him.

”So is this just a game then?” She looked up to gage his reaction, and upon seeing confusion, she elaborated further. “I- I’ve liked you for a long time Rex. Like, a stupidly long time and... and I was hoping that you felt the same, but I didn’t think you did, and-.” He gently grasped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look back up at him.

”Ahsoka. This isn’t a game to me. Perhaps what happened wasn’t my best decision, but I can assure you that I never, ever, would have done that if I didn’t feel that same exact way about you.”

Her face was hopeful as she posed her next question. “So... you do like me?”

He smiled. “I do.” He bent down to kiss her once more. 

  
They both wore huge grins as they parted.

Someone had to shut her up somehow, and boy were they both glad with the outcome of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this started off good and then got progressively worse. Please comment any feedback or critique you may have!


End file.
